fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Wojowni/O chorym śnie i świecie muzyki
Zacznijmy od moich snów: Na początku śniło mi się, że mieliśmy na chemii jakiegoś faceta co latał po kosmosie, po lekcji razem z klasą ukryliśmy się przed wychowawczynią w kiblu i omawialiśmy różnice między drożdżówką, a rogalem bodajże, znalazła nas i zaprowadziła do sali. Potem śniło mi się, że poszedłem spać o 6.00, albo raczej nie poszedłem, bo wyszedłem na dwór, było większość moich znajomych, potem zobaczyłem, że moja mama gra z takimi debilkami w baseball, poszedłem do chaty spać i zadzwoniła do mnie koleżanka, abym przyszedł do niej do szkoły (byłem chory czy coś i w tym dniu iść do niej nie miałem), przyszedłem, zobaczyłem moich kolegów z klasy, zacząłem zwiewać przez krzaki, żeby mnie nie zobaczyli, chciałem jechać z powrotem do domu, ale jeden stał na przystanku, więc pobiegłem prosto, wylądowałem w jakimś centrum handlowym, nie wiedziałem jak wrócić, spotkałem małżeństwo, które mi powiedziało, że wszyscy wyjdziemy stąd jadąc windą, faceta przytrzasnęła, ale udało się nam, dojechaliśmy do góry, wysiedliśmy w jakiejś szkole, okazało się, że jest obok mojej, wyszedłem, a tu pedagog, znowu uciekłem i wyciągnąłem jakiś notatnik i zapisałem "Niech ten dzień się nie wydarzy" i się obudziłem. A terarz przejdźmy już do głównego tematu bloga dotyczącego kochanej przez prawie każdego muzyki - nieodłączalnego elementu naszego życia. Słuchamy jej w domu, jadąc autobusem, idąc do szkoły oraz na lekcjach. Na początek na rozgrzanie atmosfery, sucharek. - Jakiego gatunku słucha Chuck Norris? - On nie słucha gatunków, on je tworzy. Te hipnotyzujące symfonie jak mówi żart podzielone są na centyliardy gatunków (np. rock) i jeszcze więcej krzyżówek (np. rap rock) oraz podgatunków (np. grunge). Każdy słucha innego i każdy twierdzi, że to akurat on jest dobry, a jego "przeciwnik" to zwyczajne gówno. Tworzy się przez to pełno wojn słuchaczy, najpopularniejsze to chyba, rap VS pop, rock VS pop, metal VS pop, pop VS pop, "prawdziwa muzyka" VS pop, stary pop vs nowy pop oraz najnowsza - rock/metal/rap VS dubstep, pomińmy, że dużo rockersów, metali oraz dresiarzy słucha tego elektronicznego cosia. Czy kiedyś, w latach 80 i 90, kiedy muzyka miała swoje najlepsze lata też były takie bezpodstawne wojny? Pewnie tak, jednak wydaje mi się, że w mniejszym stopniu. Najwięcej ich jest w internecie, a wtedy go jeszcze nie było. Obecnie najbardziej komercyjnym i królującym w radiu gatunkiem jest właśnie znienawidzony pop, stacje puszczające inne gatunki są w mniejszości, ale według listy przebojów tamtejszych czasów, którą niedawno widziałem, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że wtedy było inaczej, były grane również inne rzeczy, a duża ilość artystów nie grała jednego określonego tak jak teraz. Taki A-ha grywał mieszankę popu z new wave, rockiem... itp, klasyczna Nirvana też, zespł zajmował się głównie grunge, ale nagrał teżkilka piosenek, które, jak to określił Kurt, były bardziej popowe. Obecnego popu słucha tylu ludzi, bo dużo słucha radia, a w przeciwieństwie do tamtych lat, kiedy narzucało ono piosenki podobające się tłumom, narzuca tłumom piosenki, których świat jeszcze nie słyszał. Warto też wspomnieć, że niektóre z nich zostają po pewnym czasie zapomniane. Podobnie do większości też nie lubię obecnego popu, ale bardziej od niego wkurzają mnie osoby twierdzące, że kochają pop, a słuchają tylko obecnego i klasyk nie znają. Wróćmy do wspomnianego wyżej dubstepu, gatunek jeszcze bardziej znienawidzony od popu. Nie przepadam za nim, ale brzmi przecież całkiem spoko. Trzeba go tylko zrozumieć. Nie wszystkich kręci ambitna muzyka taka jak rock, rap, niektórzy wolą sobie posłuchać zwyczajnych popisów w programach muzycznych. A wyobraźcie jaką radość sprawia zrobienie takiego dźwięku tym wszystkim, całym DJ'om. Są ludzie lubiący muzę na instrumentach typu ja i ludzie wolący muzykę elektroniczną. A teraz dam swoją top listę 10 utworów: #"Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana #"High way to Hell" - AC/DC #"White America" - Eminem #"Love Buzz" - Nirvana #"Monster" - Skillet #"Chop Suey" - System of a Down #"Pump It" - The Black Eyed Peas #"Du hast" - Rammstein #"You Spin Me Round" - Dead or Alive #"In The End" - Linkin Park A teraz nowinka: Prawdopodobnie po skończeniu Totalnej Porażki: Wersji reżyserskiej zawieszę na jakiś czas swoją działalność, chce się polepszyć w pisaniu za pomocą tworzenia fikcji innej tematyki niż TD, które tutaj pasować raczej nie będą. (A szkoda) No i skoro jesteśmy już przy muzycę dam tu jakąś superową nutę. thumb|center|335px A w następnym blogu, który będzie o nie wiadomo czym dam swoje top ileś anime. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach